Soñando
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] La noche previa al partido de selección para el Inazuma Japan, Fudou tiene un sueño que cambiará su destino.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 **

Fudou suspiró cansado. Por fin había terminado de limpiar su pequeño departamento. Alguien podría pensar que no era un trabajo muy pesado dado a que el chico vivía solo, sin embargo él era muy meticuloso y para hacer la limpieza siempre iba a demorar lo que fuera necesario.

Fudou dio una mirada general a su alrededor, incluyendo muebles, adornos, vajilla y fruta plástica. Todo estaba perfecta y simétricamente ordenado. Sólo quedaba una cosa por revisar, las ventanas, para lo cual Fudou se calzó un guante blanco y deslizó un dedo por la superficie del vidrio de las ventanas. Grande fue su satisfacción al notar que ni una sola mota de polvo había ensuciado el guante. Ahora podía decir que estaba todo perfectamente limpio.

El chico observó su reloj de pared. Al ver que faltaban un par de horas para la cena decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para así reponer un poco sus fuerzas, caminó hacia su habitación para después recostarse sobre su cama. Respiró tranquilamente y dejó que lentamente el sueño se apoderara de él.

Fudou soñó que recuperaba su fragmento del meteorito Aliea, lo cual le daba la fantástica habilidad de volverse gigante, así que empezó a pisotear y destruir la ciudad. Era un sueño muy divertido, al menos para Fudou, el cual se regocijaba al ver gente huir de él, entre ellos pudo distinguir a un chico con capa y googles, a quien pisoteó con placer.

Sin embargo notó que una chica no huyó de él. Nunca antes la había visto así que se inclinó curioso para observarla mejor, de esa forma pudo notar que el cabello de la chica era color lavanda y tenía una mirada muy tranquila. De pronto el suelo en el que estaba parado comenzó a hundirse provocando que el chico cayera.

Fudou abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. _"Que sueño más extraño tuve ¿Quién era esa chica? Su mirada era muy relajante"._ El muchacho sacudió su cabeza para despejar los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía y se concentró en algo realmente importante: la hora.

Al ver por la ventana, notó que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Sin embargo el reloj de la pared había desaparecido pero al sentir hambre le restó importancia a este hecho y decidió ir a comprar algo para cenar.

Al avanzar por la calle se percató de que no había otras personas transitando, lo cual era extraño ya que vivía en una zona muy habitada. Al seguir caminando notó una sombra ocultándose en una esquina. Fudou sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"_Que extraño es esto. Acaso tengo… ¿miedo? ¡Imposible, yo soy el miedo!" _Fudou ajustó sus pantalones y avanzó valientemente hacia la esquina en donde se escondía la sombra. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la sombra era producida por… una chica vestida como una flor gigante.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —interrogó el chico.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta —le respondió la chica—. Tú interrumpiste mi cacería de monstruos.

—¿Estás loca? Los monstruos no exis… —Pero Fudou no pudo terminar la frase dado a que un enorme tentáculo amarillo lo sujetó por la cintura y lo elevó en el aire.

El muchacho observó con terror como una gigantesca banana con tentáculos y ojos había surgido de la nada y lo tenía atrapado.

—¡Maldita sea, ayúdenme! —gritó.

En ese instante, la chica vestida como una flor gigante empezó a volar y a dispararle rayos de polen a la banana.

—¡No te preocupes, humilde ciudadano, la chica florista está aquí! —anunció la heroína.

—¿La chica florista? ¿No pudiste escoger un peor nombre? —cuestionó sarcásticamente Fudou.

—Pero ese nombre me gusta mucho —se excusó la muchacha—. Además no debes quejarte, yo estoy acostumbrada a rescatar príncipes, no a vagos semi calvos. Por cierto, me llamo Kudou Fuyuka.

—Yo soy Fudou Akio —se presentó el chico estrechándole la mano.

—Akio es un nombre muy gracioso —dijo Fuyuka soltando una risilla.

Fudou sonrió, en otra ocasión habría vapuleado a la persona que se riera de su nombre, pero por alguna razón Fuyuka le parecía graciosa, incluso adorable. Tal vez el polen le estaba afectando.

—No te preocupes, Fudou-kun —dijo la chica—. Yo te salvaré.

—¿Salvarme?

En ese instante Fudou cayó en cuenta de que seguía atrapado por ese monstruo, el cual había decidió empezar a azotarlo contra el suelo. _"¿Cómo rayos estoy vivo?"_ pensaba al tiempo en que el suelo se acercaba una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

—¡Prepárate monstruo, voy a lanzar mi ataque final! —exclamó Fuyuka al tiempo en que juntaba sus manos, las cuales se convertían en un cañón con forma de flor.

El chico vio como Fuyuka flotaba en el aire apuntando el "cañón" al monstruo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Fudou.

—¡Cargo mi ataque! —respondió la chica.

El muchacho se dedicó a esperar pacientemente a que algo pasara mientras el monstruo lo seguía sosteniendo. Pasado un rato, el monstruo abrió algo parecido a una boca y empezó a mordisquearle la cabeza al chico.

—¡Puedes disparar cuando quieras, Kudou! —gritó el señorito en apuros.

—¡Falta un poquito más! —informó la muchacha—. Y dime Fuyuka.

Cuando solamente faltaban las piernas de Fudou por ser tragadas, Fuyuka disparó un poderosísimo rayo solar, desintegrando al monstruo y tres casas. En medio de toda esa destrucción estaba el cuerpo de Fudou.

Nuestra heroína voló rápidamente hacia él para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera con vida.

—¿Fudou-kun, estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? —interrogaba ella.

—E-estoy vivo —dijo Fudou, al cual todavía le faltaba un poco el aire.

—¡Eres maravilloso, Fudou-kun! —exclamó Fuyuka abrazándolo—. Eres como esa planta que siempre crece y nunca se muere…a si, la maleza.

Los dos chicos se sentaron un momento mientras Fudou se limpiaba la "saliva" del monstruo y Fuyuka hacia fotosíntesis.

—Fudou-kun, tengo una propuesta que hacerte —anunció ella.

—¿Qué es, Kudou?

—Te dije que me dijeras Fuyuka.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué es, Fuyuka?

—Fuyuka-sama —Fudou suspiró antes de volver a contestar.

—¿Qué es, Fuyuka-sama?

—¿Qué te parece si te conviertes en mi adorable ayudante? Serías el chico maleza.

—No —respondió Fudou luego de haberlo pensado medio segundo.

—No seas malo —dijo Fuyuka—, nos divertiremos mucho.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Va a ser muy divertido que todos me coman! —dijo Fudou sarcásticamente.

Fuyuka volvió a soltar una risilla.

—Eres tan divertido, Fudou-kun, ojalá fueras real.

—¿Real? —preguntó Fudou en voz alta.

Cuando se volteó a ver a Fuyuka notó que el rostro de ésta se distorsionaba para dar lugar a un torbellino de colores y un suave olor a lavanda se instaló en el lugar al tiempo en que todo se volvía negro. "_Ojalá tú también fueras real". _

Fudou despertó de golpe y observó rápidamente hacia la ventana. No estaba atardeciendo y tampoco estaba de noche, estaba… ¡Amaneciendo! El chico recordó de golpe el partido de selección para el Inazuma Japan, así que se alistó y decidió que desayunaría algo en el camino. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, fingiría que seguiría las órdenes de Kidou durante el partido y cuando menos se lo esperara mostraría todo su talento.

Al llegar a la entrada de la Secundaria vio a una chica de cabello color lavanda, la cual había dejado caer una hoja de papel. Contrario a su instinto natural, Fudou recogió la hoja con la intención de devolvérsela a la chica pero al observar el dibujo que se encontraba en aquella hoja se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que el dibujo era la misma chica de cabello color lavanda vestida como si fuera una flor gigante.

—¡Hey, chica, espera! ¡Se te cayó esto! —exclamó Fudou.

La chica se detuvo y se volteó para ver a Fudou. Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, la muchacha lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Fudou-kun? —reconoció ella.

—Fuyuka-sama —respondió Fudou con una sonrisa provocando una risilla por parte de ella.

"_¿Quién lo diría? Los sueños se hacen realidad"._

**Fin.**

**Y este lindo One-shot fue escrito a causa del reto de mi querida amiga angylopez, espero el mío jajaja**

**Es la primera vez que escribo Supernatural pero creo que me quedó tierno así que no tengo nada más que decir… Miau**

**Gracias por leer y nos leeremos en alguna otra ocasión.**

**Adiosito… ¡Los reviews nunca están de más!**


End file.
